Un Ángel sin Memoria
by Elizabeth Salazar
Summary: Los poderes de Pinoko Regresan,y por ello es secuestrada, Black Jack tendrá que recorrer el mundo para rescatar a Pinoko BJxP... Pf! Summary
1. Un Gran Descubrimiento

Hola Aquí les traigo mi primer fanfic de Black Jack, me encanta la serie, encuentro que es muy original, bueno este fic está ambientado un poco con la serie _Black Jack y Black Jack 21 _aun que no son los mismos personajes, o sea los médicos, acá en este fic, reaparecen los poderes de Pinoko y un grupo de médicos la rapta para hacer experimentos, bueno lo demás lo dejaré en secreto, espero lo lean y dejen comentarios.

**Un Ángel sin Memoria  
Capitulo 1: Un Gran Descubrimiento.  
**

Sol, nubes, brisa marina, mar, gaviotas y … una explosión en la cocina, humo por toda la habitación, comida tirada por todos lados, Pinoko volvió a intentar un nuevo platillo para el almuerzo, mientras tanto Largo trata de salir desapercibido cuando un misterios doctor llega corriendo al sentir la 'pequeña' explosión en su casa. El Dr. Black Jack algo enojado pero a la vez preocupado abre la puerta y ve a una sorprendida Pinoko tirada en el suelo con comida.

-Pero… ¿Qué pasó aquí?- dijo asombrado por el desastre, como puede un ser tan pequeño causar tanto desastre.

-Yo… eh… preparaba algo para almorzar- dijo sonriendo- es que lo vi en televisión… y pues se veía tan delicioso que… bueno… yo, quería intentarlo- dijo esperando un regaño del doctor, antes había hecho travesuras pero últimamente el doctor ha estado bajo mucho estrés que posiblemente no le podría aguantar esta.

-Pinoko… ordena este desastre- dijo dándose la vuelta y antes de marcharse indicó- iremos a comer afuera- a Pinoko le brillaron los ojos, limpió el desastre, alimentó a Largo, se aseó y cambió de ropa en tiempo record.

Se subieron al auto, el trayecto fue largo y silencioso, el doctor no tenía muy buena cara, y eso Pinoko lo sabía bien, llegaron a un restorán de sushi, el lugar favorito del doctor, se sentaron tranquilamente sin decir nada, el ambiente estaba denso. Taku los atiende y le da su orden a cada uno, al ver que las cosas no andan muy bien, decide no hacer comentario alguno.

-Gracias- dice Pinoko al recibir su orden, la pequeña pelirroja come mientras mira de reojo al doctor que todavía tiene su semblante serio y agacha la cabeza, de repente algo atrae su atención, al lado izquierdo de ella en un lado de la pared, ve una gran pecera llenas de peces colores, lo cual sin pensarlo va contemplar. Se acerca más para verlos mejor y ven que son peces que jamás había visto y que poseían colores hermosos, Pinoko siempre ha tenido fascinación con los animales, sea cual sea su tipo, sus ojos se llenaron de felicidad.

- ¿Te gustan los peces?- preguntó Taku acercándose a Pinoko.

-Sí, son muy hermosos, ¿Cómo se llaman?- pregunta curiosa

- Bueno, no se me el nombre de todos pero, te puedo decir algunos, como ese- dijo señalando a un pez pequeño de color naranja, con dos franjas blancas en sus costados- Es un pez payaso, y el de ahí es un pez Idolo moro- mostrándole un pez algo aplanado negro con líneas blancas y amarillo, con el pico algo alargado.

-Que extraños son jajaja- rió luego su vista se fijó en un pez amarillo con franjas blancas, aletas azules neón con matices rosa.

-Ah bueno ese es un pez Angel Real- dijo Taku, sonriendo viendo los gustos de la pequeña que queda mirando al pez fijamente- te dejo llegaron más clientes.

-No te preocupes ve- dijo sin despegar la vista del pez- Un Angel Real – suspiró, de pronto siente la voz del doctor

-Pinoko, _hora de irse-_

-¡Sí!- dijo pero antes de irse, saca de su bolso una cámara fotográfica, y fotografía a los peces, se acercó a Taku pidiéndole que lo que ordeno se lo dejara para llevar, ya que no había alcanzado a comérselo.

Al subir al auto Black Jack ve a Pinoko con una caja - ¿Qué traes ahí?- preguntó

-Es la orden que no me alcance a terminar, se lo llevaré a Largo- dijo la pequeña, ajustándose el cinturón, el no dijo nada mas, el regreso a casa siguió de la misma manera que antes, en silencio. Pinoko miraba el paisaje, el mar, el cielo, todo estaba tan lindo ese día, perfecto para descansar, en eso a Pinoko se le ocurre algo- Sensei… Debería tomar vacaciones.

-_Vacaciones… Tal vez Pinoko tenga razón_ – pensó Black Jack quien estaba acostado sobre su cama, había estado allí desde que llegaron a casa, por primera vez Pinoko no se sentía- _Quizás me excedí con ella… necesito vacaciones_- dijo, se levantó y llamo al aeropuerto para encargar boletos.

-_¿El Sensei todavía seguirá enfadado conmigo?, Tal vez yo tengo la culpa de todo esto… si fuera más madura…si fuera mayor…-_ pensaba la pelirroja, quien no había podido estar tranquila todo el día, Black Jack apoderaba su mente todo el tiempo, pero que caso tenía si él estaba enfadado con ella, después de tanto pensar, cerró los ojos y durmió, mientras por sus mejillas caían lágrimas, salidas de su corazón, aquel corazón tan grande que solo lo podía tener él, pero que sin embargo no era correspondido. ¿Qué le podía hacer?, ella era una niña y así sería por siempre, ya toda esperanza de crecer se habían esfumado, ella no sería normal, nada en ella es normal, incluyendo su gran amor hacia su doctor.

-Pinoko, Pinoko… despierta- una voz masculina era quien la llamaba, sentía además que la mecían, delicadamente- Pinoko, se hará tarde.

-¿Uh?, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Pinoko refregándose los ojos, para despertar, al abrirlos se encuentra unos cabellos negros y blancos, y la cara del doctor- ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Hice algo malo?- preguntó tímida, y algo avergonzada, cosa que sorprendió a Black Jack.

-No, no te preocupes… no has hecho nada- dijo dándole una mirada llena de cariño, y comprensión, esa mirada que solo ella puede ver.- Ven levántate, alista tus cosas que partimos en cinco horas.

-¿Partimos?, ¿A dónde?- preguntó Pinoko ya despierta del todo.

-Es una sorpresa- Dijo el cirujano. Pinoko se metió a la ducha, arreglo su maleta, y en una hora estaban partiendo al aeropuerto, al llegar acomodaron su equipaje y se subieron al avión, al estar sentados, el avión parte.

- Lo siento.- dice la pelirroja, algo sonrojada y con la cabeza gacha.

-No tienes la culpa- le dijo suavemente Black Jack.

-¿Verdad?, entonces ¿ya no estás enfadado conmigo?- pregunta, mientras sus ojos brillaban, mientras el doctor asiente- ¡Qué felicidad!, ¡yo que pensaba que estaba molesto por hacer volar la cocina!- dijo lanzándose en los brazos del doctor. – Apropósito, ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó la pelirroja.

- A Kioto- dijo Black Jack, mientras caminaban en dirección a su auto, acomodaron las maletas, se subieron y partieron al aeropuerto. El camino fue silencioso pero no incomodo, Pinoko se sentía feliz ya que su doctor no estaba enfadado con ella, claro que Pinoko pensaba que era un viaje de trabajo, pero no sabe la sorpresa que se espera.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, dejaron las maletas y un antiguo paciente le ayudo para poder llevar su arsenal médico, ya dentro del avión Pinoko comía como siempre, mientras Black Jack miraba a la pequeña de reojo viendo como consumía golosinas tras golosinas.

-¿No crees que comes bastante?- preguntó algo inquieto el cirujano.

-No…- esa fue la única respuesta que obtuvo con su pequeña inquietud

-_¿Cómo puede comer tan cantidad siempre y tener el mismo estado físico?- _pensó resignado – _Un niño normal estaría con graves problemas de obesidad o tal vez problemas severos de hipertensión… -_ Sus inquietudes mentales terminaron después de este tipo de pensamientos, ya que Pinoko no es una niña y tampoco es… - _Normal-_

_-_¿En qué piensa Sensei?-

-En nada…- dijo sin mirarla, de pronto sienten una voz que avisan que ya van a despegar y que por favor se ajusten sus cinturones. El viaje comenzó.

Todo iba bien, Pinoko dormía, el apoyó su cabeza en el espaldar del asiento y trató de descansar, cerró los ojos, y se quedó dormido también.

* * *

_- ¡Hazama-San!…- escuchó una voz que lo llamaba, era una joven alta delgada, de cabellos azules, ojos claros y piel blanca, venía hacía él con libros en sus manos.- Lo eh estado llamando– dijo jadeando_

_- Kisaragi-San, ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó interesado_

_- Quería pedirte si tú… eh bueno, en realidad quería saber si podíamos… ¿e-estudiar juntos? – preguntó sonrojada y con la cabeza gacha. Mientras él miraba como el color de la chica seguía, los temblores de sus manos debido a los nervios._

_-No hay problema- terminó, la chica levantó la vista y abrió sus ojos llenos de alegría._

_-Gracias- dijo y se fueron caminando hacia la salida de la Universidad.

* * *

_

-Sensei… Sensei, estamos a punto de aterrizar- lo meció Pinoko para que despertara. Ya hacía varios años que no soñaba con Kisaragi Megumi, ella fue su amor por mucho tiempo, podría decir que su único amor, desde que él estaba en la Universidad, era extraño, ¿Porqué ahora vienen recuerdos de ella? Black Jack tomó sus cosas y se encaminó con Pinoko a una aldea al interior de Kyoto, iban en la carretera contemplando el paisaje, los matices de los árboles con el sol, aquellas hermosas construcciones en el camino, todo parecía bien, hasta que unos metros más allá la carretera estaba obstruida, arboles y autos destruidos impedían la pasada, afortunadamente había un desvío que conducía a otro pueblo, pero era mejor pasar la noche allí y descansar que seguir viajando, 200km. Mas allá encontraron unas casas, y las particularidad de estas casas eran que todas rodeaban un lago, y eran custodiadas por cerros cubiertos de árboles.

Ya en el pueblo buscaron una posada, donde poder pasar la noche pero sin mucho éxito, ya entrando la noche decidieron a comer algo en un pequeño pero acogedor restaurant.

-Bienvenidos- dijo una de las meseras mientras le mostraban la mesa que tenía desocupada- ¿Qué desean ordenar o prefieren que les traiga la carta?- preguntó la mesera

-Yo quiero un estofado- dijo Pinoko quien permanecía de pié en la silla por su pequeña estatua.

-Un Café, por favor- dijo el doctor

-Enseguida- diciendo esto se marchó. Black Jack echó un vistazo al lugar, parecía tranquilo hasta que de la puerta entra una joven alta de cabellos castaños hablando por celular, al parecer discutía con alguien.

Otra mesera le indica una mesa desocupada, la cual se encontraba al lado del Cirujano y Pinoko. La mesera trae la orden de estos y empiezan a comer, pero no podían evitar escuchar la conversación de aquella mujer.

-¿Porqué estará tan enfadada?- preguntó inocentemente Pinoko, Black Jack solo dio un sorbo a su café, de pronto algo llamó la atención de Black Jack y Pinoko.

-¿Así que la Asociación de Doctores necesita il mio presencia?... pues dígale que esperen, tengo casos urgentes que atender… hablare después con él, Ciao- Colgó, entonces la mesera se acercó y tomó su orden.

En eso Black Jack recuerda la vez que la Asociación de Doctores del mundo decidió devolverle la licencia, pero no la obtuvo ya que no llegó a tiempo a la reunión, debido a la desaparición de Pinoko. Se decepcionó un poco al recordarlo, otro pensamiento lo izo volver en sí, 'Una Posada' El doctor llamó a la mesera y le preguntó donde podría encontrar una posada.

- Lo siento últimamente, las posadas están llenas debido a la obstrucción de la carretera.

-Sensei… ¿Qué haremos si no encontramos un lugar donde pasar la noche?...- preguntó preocupada de no encontrar un buen lugar para dormir.

-Tendremos que pasar la noche en el auto- dijo el cirujano

-¡Ohmigewness!- exclamó Pinoko dando un salto de la silla, en ese momento llega la mujer que hablaba por teléfono y les dice:

-Discúlpenme, no he querido entrometerme in sus asuntos, pero oí que no tienen donde quedarse…- dijo la mujer

-Así es- dijo Black Jack

- Si quieren pueden quedarse in mio casa… es bastante grande- ofreció

-¿A cambio de qué?- preguntó Pinoko quien se hacía ver

-¿La scusa?

-Por que de seguro quiere una cirugía ya que mi sensei es el mejor cirujano del mundo.- dijo La pelirroja cruzándose de manos.

-¿Así?- preguntó divertida la mujer

-Sí él es el doctor Black Jack - dijo Pinoko- y yo soy la Linda Pinoko, su esposa. – dijo girando y terminando con elegancia.

-¿Eh?, Oh ya veo, mil disculpas Signorina, entonces, ¿Qué dice Dr. Black Jack?- preguntó al albi-negro

-Está bien- no dijo nada, ya que tenía curiosidad de saber si ella pertenecía a la Asociación de Doctores y porque.

-Eccellente- dijo- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Anabelle Russo, Un piacere de conocerlos. Así es como BJ y Pinoko obtuvieron un lugar donde Alojar, se fueron en su auto siguiendo a la recién conocida, y los llevó un poco adentrado del bosque como a unos diez minutos del pueblo, donde se muestra una casa, grande de tres pisos con estructura británica, de color caoba. Estacionaron el auto y Anabelle les dio una señal para que entraran, BJ y Pinoko entraron a la casa.

Por dentro todo era muy lujoso, los sillones, el living, los cuadros, el reloj, la alfombra, el papel tapiz, las cortinas… todo, Anabelle, les mostró sus habitaciones y Pinoko, quien estaba cansada del viaje se costó de inmediato, Y Black Jack habló.

-Necesito hacerte unas preguntas- dijo seriamente, la chica se asustó un momento por la mirada gélida del cirujano y asintió

-Bene, sígame – dijo la castaña, se sentaron en el lujoso sillón, al parecer la mujer vivía sola, ya que para ser una casa tan grande y acomodada no estaba la presencia de sirvientes.- ¿Qué es lo que me quiere decir Sensei?

-¿Por qué te necesita la Asociación de Doctores?- preguntó

-Es por una reunión, por los motivos de un experimento… han descubierto virus para hacer que las mujeres en Japón solo pueden dar a luz a un hijo, o tal vez volverlas estériles hasta que la población baje- dijo Sin más la mujer.

-¿Qué tipo de virus?- preguntó Black Jack algo no le sonaba bien

- No lo sé realmente, solo tengo información de las consecuencias.- dijo mientras llenaba una copa de vino, y le ofrecía una al doctor

-¿Porqué eres parte de esa organización?- él sabía que cualquier cosa que la organización creara, sería algo no muy bueno

- No estoy por mio decisión, al fallecer mi padre en su testamento me dejo a cargo de suo lugar- dijo agachando la cabeza

-Julio Russo- _Julio Russo unos de los grandes genios de la medicina en Italia_.

-Así es, aun que no me gustaría pertenecer allí yo…- no alcanzó a terminar ya que hombre vestidos de negro entraron por las grandes ventanas, con armas.

-Señorita Russo acompáñenos…-dijo uno de ellos, al parecer el líder

Black Jack y Anabelle se echaron hacia atrás, estaban acorralados.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Y quién les dio autorización de entrar en mi casa?- preguntó enfadada

-Venimos de parte del congreso, a buscarla por no dar rastro ni importancia a la asociación

-_El congreso de médicos está a cargo de esto.- _pensó Black Jack, tomó la botella y golpeó a uno de ellos.

Mientras Anabelle corría hacia un mueble y saca un arma, y apunta.

-Asi que juegan rudo… ¿veamos que tan rudos son?- dijo el líder, mientras trona sus dedos, de la puerta aparece un tipo con Pinoko en Brazos.

-¡Pinoko!- grita BJ

-Sensei… ¡Sueltame!- dice, luego muerde la mano a su captor, este la suelta y corre a los brazos del doctor.

Black Jack toma con cuidado a la pequeña, pero no se da cuenta de que hay alguien atrás de él, y lo golpea con el reverso de la pistola, haciendo que caiga al suelo junto con Pinoko, en menos de lo que esperaban estaban rodeados de hombre s apuntándolos.

-Esto nunca pasó, ¡disparen!- dijo, y todos dispararon. Lo único que se escucha fue un grito de Pinoko, pero el impacto de las balas nunca llegó, Black Jack miró lo sucedido y lo que vio lo dejo impactado, las balas se detuvieron junto con todos los hombres, luego una fuerza extraña los impulsa hacia atrás. BJ miró a Pinoko, ya que aquella fuerza provino de ella. Desde que él le había dado vida no había vuelto a ver ninguno tipo de telequinesis. Luego de eso Pinoko se desmallo.

-Corran- dijo Anabelle- ¡váyanse antes de que despierten!-

-Pero…

-Yo estaré bien, ustedes váyanse-Y así lo hicieron salieron de la casa y volvieron al auto, y salieron del pueblo lo más rápido posible. Tomaron un vuelo de regreso a Japón. Pasó una semana de aquel accidente y nada había pasado.

Mientras en una oficina algo oscura, llena de estantes y libros alguien espera, tocan la puerta y el los hace entrar.

-Señor, le tenemos noticias.- dijo un joven alto moreno

-Dilas- dijo un hombre alto tez blanca y cabello negro. Estaba sentado en su silla

-La Señorita Anabelle llegó a Japón

-Que buena noticia- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Y cuando fuimos había un hombre con ella y una niña-

-¿Un hombre?

-Sí señor, pero lo más importante, la niña que tenía con él, destruyó todas nuestras armas y dejo a todos los hombres inconscientes

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó el hombre

-La niña tenía una especie de poder mental-

- Retírate- fue lo único que dijo y el hombre se marchó.- Volvió nuestra buena racha… ahora si podre descubrir de que se trata, sacó de su escritorio una carpeta que decía; Expediente Ichiro.

* * *

**Bueno este es mi primer capítulo, espero les guste, tengo otro fic escrito que subiré pronto, pero quiero ver cómo está la cosa aquí, bueno los comentarios son siempre bienvenidos.**

**Atte. Elizabeth Salazar**


	2. El Secuestro

Aquí dejo m segundo capítulo, no me maten por favor.

**Capitulo 2: El Secuestro**

- Bisturí- dijo estirando la mano para toparse con dicho objeto, con esto dio paso a cortar y a su vez extirpar parte del intestino, la operación era delicada, más por el hecho de que el paciente tenía problemas de presión; sol un 'Suturen' se escapó de sus labios quieren eran resguardados por la mascarilla al finalizar tal delicada hazaña.

-Es asombroso- murmuraba uno de sus asistentes, quien veía al hombre de cabellos negro-blanco abandonar el pabellón. Al salir de la sala, dos personas esperaban angustiados al saber la noticia.

-La cirugía fue un éxito – comentó BJ mientras se quitaba la mascarilla, los guantes y al final el delantal.

-Gracias Sensei…- dijo entre lágrimas una señora entrada en edad, la mujer lloraba de felicidad sabiendo que su hijo había salido sin problemas de la operación.

-$30.000.000 eso fue lo acordado- dijo tomando su maletín, y se dirigió al pequeño ser que miraba con nostalgia la escena- Pinoko, vamos a casa.

-Sip… Adiós Arato-San – dijo gentilmente Pinoko despidiéndose de aquella señora – Sensei, ¿Ocurre algo?, ha estado pensativo hace días- preguntó preocupada, prácticamente desde el incidente BJ se comportaba extraño, le daba la sensación de preguntar algo pero luego prefería callar.

-No ocurre nada- dijo mientras salía de aquel hospital, caminó directamente a su auto y entró, Pinoko quien no sabía si seguirle aquella 'conversación', miraba de reojo a su querido doctor; luego su mente fue invadida por dudas, aun no sabía el motivo de aquel atraco en la casa de la joven Russo, y ni como habían podido escapar. Todo era un misterio el cual BJ no había hablado y cada vez que intentaba averiguarlo él se excusaba y se iba a su habitación diciendo que estaba cansado.

Llegaron a casa en un santiamén, tan desconcertada la tenían aquellos recueros bien guardados en su sub consiente los cuales eran difíciles de hallar, que cada vez que intentaba recordarlo y fuerte dolor de cabeza la atacaban, hasta que prefirió darse por vencida, '_Total, si hubieran sido importantes el sensei se lo diría, ¿No?_'.

* * *

-Laargo- escuchó que gritaban desde la otra habitación, BJ en su habitación se despojó de su capa, y se acostó pesadamente en su cama, había estado huyendo de Pinoko por lo menos dos semanas, inventando trabajos y cosas por el estilo, se giró mirando a la pared, hacía ya dos años y medio desde que tiene a la pequeña en su cuidado y durante ese tiempo no había mostrado 'Poderes' alguno.

Aun recordaba como Pinoko llegó a su vida, por un teratoma, tan indefensa y con ganas de vivir, ¿Qué hubiera sucedido sido si su hermana, no hubiese sido tan egoísta y la hubiera llevado con ella?, ¿Qué sería de él? De pronto una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Sensei, la cena está servida- dijo Pinoko por detrás de la puerta. BJ se levantó y se encaminó a cenar, y vio a la pelirroja, riendo al ver una comedia en la televisión, el torció su boca, algo parecido a una sonrisa, y sus ojos la miraron con ternura viendo como ella se pescaba el estomago y su cuerpo reaccionaba al ritmo de sus risas.

Aquellas risas que terminaron de escucharse debido a los comerciales, Pinoko miró al doctor y le sonrió como siempre lo hacía, el se sentó y comió lo mismo de siempre 'Curri'.

-Sensei, hoy día ice una cena especial – dijo Pinoko sonriendo

-Pinoko, sea la situación que sea tu siempre preparas curri- dijo BJ, de una manera suave para no entristecer a la pequeña, cosa que no consiguió.

-¿Qué acaso no le gusta?- dijo mirándolo, con sus ojos bien abiertos.

-No, no… yo no he dicho eso… - dijo tratando de hacer que la pequeña no echara a llorar- Pinoko no te pongas así… yo solo…

- Si no le gusta lo que preparo entonces dígalo – dijo mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, empezó a hacer pucheros, y luego se mandó a llorar.

-No, Pinoko… esto, no llores, eh… -dijo pensando en que decirle para que parara de llorar- te llevaré al acuario- dijo finalmente

-¿Qué?- dijo parando de llorar- ¿enserio?... ¡Yupi!- dijo saltando y corriendo por todos lados. BJ cerró los ojos y suspiró, '_Mujeres_' pensó.

Así el resto de la cena pasó sin más problemas, Pinoko le habló de cómo había sido su día donde Sharaku y los demás para luego volver a la televisión y BJ terminó su comida. Luego se hizo la hora de dormir, y cada uno se fueron a su habitación, y así cayeron en un profundo sueño.

* * *

-¿Estás listo?- preguntó alguien por teléfono

-Si – contestó un hombre, alto de cabellos cafés, y cabello del mismo color, vestido de negro

-No quiero escándalos y no olvides a quien quiero es…-

-Lo sé, a la niña- se apuró a decir y colgó- ¿Por quién me toma? – se preguntó, se colocó su pasamontañas y arrancó su auto, con dirección al risco, en el auto habían dos hombres más vestidos de negro y también tapaban su rostro.

-Sanjo ¿Por qué será tan importante esa mocosa?- pregunto uno de ellos- no es más que una chiquilla

-No sabía que el jefe gustara de ellas- dijo el otro riendo

-Silencio…- dijo Sanjo – es aquí estacionaron en auto a unos metros más allá. Les dio las instrucciones que deberían hacer cada uno, ellos esperarían afuera mientras él iba por la niña, ambos asintieron y esperaron.

Sanjo se dirigía sigilosamente a la casa, corrió la ventana de la pieza de Pinoko y entró sin hacer ruido, camino por la habitación hasta la cama, ya estaba a unos centímetros de Pinoko, la tomó con cuidado, y retrocedió pero al hacerlo, pisa unas de las tablas la cual provoca un crujido, lo que despierta a Largo, y empieza a ladrar.

Al ver que la pequeña se despierta esta pega un grito, tratando de zafarse sin logro alguno, Largo, salta a rescatar a su dueña pero Sanjo le da una patada y esta se golpea con la pared.

-Largo- grita Pinoko con lágrimas- ¡Sensei!, ¡Sensei!- grita y vuelve a intentar zafarse, más sus esfuerzos vuelven a hacer inútil.

-¡Calla!- grita Sanjo agarrándola lo más fuerte cuando alguien entra a la habitación

-¡Pinoko!- entra BJ al sentir todo el ruido ocurrido en la habitación de su protegida y al ver lo que sucedía, y lo que vio lo dejó son palabras - ¡Suéltala ya!

-No lo creo, Sensei- dijo mientras tenía más agarrada a Pinoko, y caminaba lentamente a la ventana- Lo mejor será que se olvide de esto- dijo sacando un arma y apuntándolo.

-¡NO!... Sensei- gritó Pinoko, el iba amatar a su doctor.- ¡Suéltame!- dijo tratando de zafarse de él nuevamente.

-No, no, no jovencita, ya me hablaron de ti- dijo sujetándola más fuerte, mientras con el arma apuntaba al doctor- y lo mejor será que no estorbes – diciendo esto golpea a Pinoko con el reverso del arma, dejándola inconsciente.

-¿Qué quieres con Pinoko?- preguntó BJ

-Solo un par de experimentos Sensei- dijo mientras silbaba, casi al instante el auto estaba afuera de la casa- Sin rencores, pero adiós… ah y despídase de la niña- dijo en ese momento BJ se lanza sobre él logrando que suelte a Pinoko, pero desafortunadamente todavía tenía el arma en su mano

-¡No dejaré que te la lleves!- dijo mientras le daba un golpe en la cara

-¡Tu no lo impedirás!- y le devuelve el golpe, y así estuvieron entre golpes, de pronto la bocina suena- Si así lo quieres está bien- dijo lanzándole otro golpe en su estomago al doctor dejándolo sin aire, rápidamente toma a Pinoko y el arma y corre a la ventana- Tu te lo buscaste- dijo y dispara.

* * *

-Sensei, Sensei…- decía una dulce voz- Sensei…

-Pinoko… ¿Dónde estás?- pregunta BJ al vacío, todo estaba negro pero sentía su voz, tenía miedo, lo sabía y lo llamaba-¡Pinoko!... ¡Pinoko!

-Seeensei- gritó nuevamente. En medio de tanta oscuridad la ve, ahí parada frente a él, sana salva, sin rasguños.

-Pinoko, aquí estás, ven rápido- dijo mientras se acercaba.

-No puedo…- decía con miedo

-¿Por qué?, no te haré nada…mírame soy yo

-Lo siento…- dijo alejándose

-¿Dónde vas Pinoko?...- quería alcanzarla, pero sus pies no funcionaban, de hecho su cuerpo no funcionaba.

-Adiós.

-¡No! ¡Pinoko!

* * *

-Pinoko- gimió BJ al despertar, miró alrededor y se encontró en la habitación de Pinoko, toda desordenada, recordó lo ocurrido y se levantó de golpe, después siente, un dolor en su brazo izquierdo, se miró y tenía sangre, La bala había impactado en su brazo. Cayó de nuevo al suelo y lo golpeo con fuerza, estaba desesperado, se habían llevado a Pinoko y no hizo nada por detenerlos, ahora se la llevan como experimento.

Jamás pensó que algo así ocurriría; 'debe estar asustada' pensó y el no estaba ahí para consolarla, que cosa horribles podrían hacerles. El motor de un auto se siente afuera, se levanta y va a abrir la puerta y queda petrificado.

-¿Hazama-San?, que ocurrió- preguntó una mujer de cabellos azules hasta los hombros, ojos claros.

-Kisaragi Megumi- fue lo único que dijo, la mujer lo llevó a dentro de la casa y lo curó, sacó la bala e su brazo y lo vendó con cuidado.

-Listo, así está mejor- le dijo

-Gracias- dijo mirándola, hace tiempo que no la veía, estaba muy cambiada, no era aquella mujer vestida de hombre que se fue en un barco.

-De nada- dijo- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Es una larga historia… - dijo colocándose la camisa, para tapar sus cicatrices- ¿Tu qué haces aquí?, deberías estar en el barco

-Sí, pero han pasado muchas cosas- la mujer tomó la mano de BJ entre las suyas, y un poco sonrojada dijo- vengo a quedarme contigo.

* * *

Bueno este es mi segundo Capítulo, espero les guste:

**Shadow Shaw Phantom:** Wow!, gracias, por el review, si se parece algo a Dark Nightfall, pero ya verás cómo se pondrán las cosas después. Espero con ansias la historia prometida, y yo soy más cobradora que BJ xD, espero te guste este capítulo también. Gracias por el comentario.

**Esplandian:** Yo también pensé que serías mi primer review, pero que se le puede hacer, y si tienes razón Kisaragi Kei tiene un papel importante y uno de esos es tratar de volver a ocupar el lugar en el corazón de BJ, claro que ya no usa el nombre Kei… y eso se verá en el próximo capítulo, así que atenta.


	3. Ayuda

**Ayuda  
Capítulo 3**

-¡FALLIDO!, ¡FALLIDO!- decía una máquina, mientras repasaban cada tejido nervioso, cada célula, con los diferentes tipos de toxinas para activar cada parte del cerebro, pero aun así era inútil, nada podía despertar al grandioso ser escondido en la joven.

- ¡Maldita sea!, hemos chequeado todo detenidamente y nada- decía un hombre alto- ¿estás seguro que ella es la correcta?- preguntó

- Si señor Holmes, es ella su apariencia a cambiado, pero es ella, lo vi con mis propios ojos.- decía algo nervioso

- Mas les vale a tus ojos.- dijo saliendo de aquella sala y al salir se topa con alguien.

-¿Rock qué haces aquí?- preguntó el hombre

-Nada solo vine a ver si estabas aquí papá, ¿Por qué la tienen ahí aun?, ya lleva más de dos meses- preguntó un joven de cabello negro

-Por favor Rock no metas tus narices en esto- diciendo esto sale furioso de la habitación. Mientras que Rock entró a la habitación, ya que le tenía intrigado lo que harían con aquella chica, aprovechó que todos estaban distraídos con el proyecto se acercó a la camilla, y vio a una joven acostada en ella con una mascarilla y sondas. Rock quedó maravillado solo al verla, aun que estuviera dormida.

-¿Por qué te tienen así?- le preguntó mientras acariciaba su cabello rojo, casi al instante la joven abre los ojos posándose en aquel joven.

-A… Ayu… Ayuda – dijo entre quejidos, y tratando de respirar

-¿Qué, que dices?- se aproximo más donde ella para poder escuchar mejor

-Ayu-da – dijo nuevamente, mientras lágrimas, caían de sus ojos- Black Jack.- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir ya que rápidamente los demás doctores de la sala acudieron al sentir la alarma de las máquinas.

-Joven Rock, por favor salga de la habitación- decía uno de los doctores sacándolo. Rock, no se opuso y salió al instante con lo que le dijo en su mente.

-Black Jack- decía dando vueltas por la ciudad, ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?, le había pedido ayuda y él lo único que izo fue irse como un cobarde, mientras todos esos buenos para nada que su padre tenía de 'Colegas' no hacían nada por ella.- Y ni siquiera pregunte su nombre.

- ¿Como saber quién eres si no puedo acercarme a ti?- se preguntó eL castaño, se sentó en una banca que estaba en una pequeña plaza, ya había caminado muchas horas descansó y miró el cielo que ahora estaba envuelto en un manto negro y era adornado por hermosas estrellas que brillaban cual perla. - Black Jack.... -aun esas palabras rondaban en su cabeza.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga?... dime por favor.... como puedo ayudarte- gritaba Rock mirando al cielo esperando una respuesta a su pregunta, y fue allí donde una idea se le vino a la cabeza.- Tengo que verla de Nuevo-

* * *

Él estaba desesperado hacía más de dos meses que no sabía nada de Pinoko, y cada vez que soñaba, Pinoko era dueña de ese sueño, y le pedía desesperadamente ayuda, había recorrido todo Japón, pasó por todos los hospitales, buscó por todos los centros, y ni siquiera tenía rastros de la persona que la había secuestrado, esta situación ya lo estaba volviendo loco.

-Ten- le dijo Megumi entregándole una taza de café,-descansa un momento has estado muy estresado este último tiempo- se sentó al lado de él, y lo miró fijamente- ¿de verdad es tan importante?- terminó

-¿Disculpa?- dijo Black Jack saliendo de sus pensamientos, realmente en estos momentos no le importaba mucho lo que ella le trataba de decir.

-¿Por qué es tan importante esa niña?... digo no es más que una infante.- dijo de forma celosa- mira, yo vine a Japón por una cosa... por ti... yo, me sometí a varios tratamientos y para volver a ser una mujer y lo conseguí, y ahora que regreso e intento recuperarte, te encuentro detrás de los pasos de una niña.- Megumi miró al doctor y notó algo en su rostro, que ya no la miraba como en ese tiempo de internos, sino como miraba a cualquier persona e incluso podría decir que estaba enfadado, '_¿también por esa niña?_', que había hecho para cautivar el corazón de aquel hombre, aquel corazón que creyó era suyo.

-Lo siento pero no responderé esa clase de tonterías que dices.- dijo tomando su taza de café para luego ir a su habitación, no iba a aguantar mas tonterías, ni celos, su cabeza obviamente estaba en otro sitio.

* * *

Hacía frio, siempre hacía frio en aquel lugar, aquel lugar que creyó ser un sitio de investigación, el pasillo era interminable con una gran cantidad de puertas, tenía que pasar desapercibido, necesitaba saber que era lo que ocurría allí, que es lo tan privado que su padre no se lo puede mencionar, sigilosamente se dirigió a una de las habitaciones, específicamente la habitación 403, tomó una tarjeta que le había sacado a su padre hace algún tiempo atrás, introdujo la tarjeta y se dispuso a entrar, encendió la luz, la habitación estaba llena de estantes, un escritorio y varios papeles y un monitor en uno de los costados, caminó hacia el escritorio y busco en los cajones algunas pistas que le ayudaran con el caso de la joven.

- Expediente Ichiro....- Rock tomo aquella carpeta y leyó - Nombre: Ichiro, Edad: veinte años, Sexo: Masculino, Enfermedad: desconocida. - siguió leyendo en voz baja y lo que descubrió fue que aquel muchacho había estado bajo supervisión, debido a sucesos paranormales provenientes de él, y que aquellos poderes eran incontrolables e impredecibles. Siguió revisando en los cajones y encontró otra carpeta idéntica a la anterior pero está en vez de de decir eL nombre del muchacho estaba el nombre de una chica, - Pinoko – leyó, abrió aquella carpeta y lo que encontró lo dejó boquiabierto, era la misma chica que él había visto en la habitación, allí salían todos sus datos- Nombre: Pinoko, Edad: 22 años, fecha de nacimiento: desconocida, Notas: Teratoma, operada por un médico cirujano Black Jack.

-¡Black Jack!...- se dijo, tomó una hoja de papel y escribió la dirección donde vivía y los datos de Pinoko, y los de Ichiro para compararlas, acomodo todo en su lugar pero al hacerlo accidentalmente presiona uno de los botones del control que estaba encima del escritorio, lo cual se prende el monitor, las imágenes que vio lo dejo atónito, en aquel aparato se encontraba filmada la figura de una joven, de una joven pelirroja, quien estaba sola en una habitación, vestía un traje blanco y un chaleco de fuerza, estaba inmóvil, con la mirada ida, en seguida entra un hombre con la cara tapada y un maletín, se acercaba poco a poco a la chica, despacio le quita el chaleco de fuerza, al asegurarse de que no hará ningún movimiento abre el maletín y saca una jeringa y con cuidado le inyecta en el brazo a la joven, esta al sentir la aguja en el brazo hace una mueca de dolor, al terminar el hombre se aleja, la joven empieza a mirar desesperadamente a todos lados de la habitación buscando algo que le ayude a salir de ese lugar, en un momento gira sobre sí, mientras que el mismo hombre entra de nuevo a la habitación eh intenta atacar a la joven, pero sale expulsado y choca con una de las paredes de la habitación, las luces comienzan a tintinear hasta que se apagan por completo.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- se preguntó Rock, - Tengo que sacarla de aquí.

* * *

En otro lugar, a las 3 de la mañana sigue investigando nuestro enigmático doctor, sentado en frente de su computadora, busca registros acerca de los casos de Pinoko, si existe alguien que haya pasado anteriormente por lo mismo que ella, ya que sería una gran ayuda. Y como si fuera un milagro en una de las búsqueda encuentra una página ' _Telequinesis, estudiado en la Academia Médico-quirúrgica de Moscú_', Black Jack al ver el contenido ve que es lo mismo que tenía Pinoko, y que aquella persona había sido estudiado en Rusia. Black Jack anotó la dirección de aquella universidad e izo una llamada, tomó rápidamente sus cosas.

-¿Vas a algún lado?- pregunto Megumi, entrando al comedor

- Iré de viaje, No sé cuando regrese

-¿qué?.... ¿a dónde iras?- pregunta media alterada

- A buscar a Pinoko- diciendo esto se marchó

- Espe... - no alcanzo a terminar, enojada se dirige a la habitación del cirujano, y ve en la computadora toda la información que el doctor había encontrado, al terminar de leer, el teléfono suena.

-¿Alo?

-Buenas Noches hablo a la casa de Black Jack Sensei?- preguntó una voz masculina por teléfono

-Si- contestó Megumi

-Me gustaría hablar con el por favor- decía el joven, se le notaba apresurado

-¿Perdón pero con quien hablo?- preguntó Megumi

- Rock, Rock Holmes.- Megumi, abre sus ojos.

- Lo siento Rock, pero el doctor Black Jack no se encuentra- dijo,

-Le puede decir que me llame, le dejaré mi número, por favor es urgente que lo haga encontré información sobre Pinoko- decía el joven

-¿Seguro?- decía Megumi por teléfono, con solo oír ese nombre se le hervía la sangre.

- 38445804, por favor dígale al señor Black Jack que es urgente hablar con él.-

-Seguro, gracias por todo... Adiós- y colgó, miró el teléfono y rió- Lastima Joven Holmes, pero a Kuroo no le llegará el mensaje.

* * *

Aquí está mi tercer capítulo, se demoró un Poco pero es solo por cosas de trabajo.

Acá en este episodio aparece Rock Holmes uno de los personajes de Osamu Tezuka, una cosa no tengo entendido ya que no se a que se dedica Rock Holmes, así que en esta historia es uno de los mejores reconocidos médicos Europeos.

**Shadow Shaw Phantom: **Si tienes razón Pinoko quedará amnésica debido a los experimentos, pero lo más interesante es como BJ lo hará para que ella lo recuerde, Gracias por tus dos reviews, de verdad que estas metida en la historia, pensaba actualizar cuando tuviera cinco reviews pero como no paso nada xD, de todos modos no podía dejarte con la duda. Bueno y tampoco es justo que me dejes a mí con la intriga en tu fanfic, espero tu igual lo continúes, por favor.


	4. El origen

**Capitulo 4**

**El origen**

Había estado siguiendo la 'recuperación' de pinoko desde cerca, aunque no tanto como él deseaba, ya que solo podía verla desde una pantalla, pero gracias a su intuición de detective que había estado haciendo de las suyas en su cabeza desde que vio a la chica en aquella sala de examinación, no le perdió pisadas y estuvo al tanto de todos los avances que tenía, si bien habían trasladado a Pinoko a una nueva habitación y con sólo permiso del personal seleccionado por su padre para acceder, Rock modificó el cableado de la cámara de vigilancia de la habitación de lapelirroja hacía la oficina de su casa por señales de red, sin que su padre se diera cuenta; muy eficiente para un detective.

Después del incidente los médicos trasladaron a Pinoko para que no pudiera hacer más daño al personal como a los artefactos; los científicos después de tres meses de arduo trabajo lo único que habían podido conseguir era un calmante, capaz de controlarla de aquellos ataques telequinéticos. Por otro lado, su cerebro empezó a desarrollarse rápidamente después de este último incidente y su cuerpo empezó a crecer, sus huesos, sus órganos internos, sus músculos e incluso empezó a sintetizar un tejido capaz de contener todo su cuerpo y brindarle una protección igual o mejor que la piel humana. Ese era otro enigma que tenían que averiguar. Pinoko quien era resguardada en una capsula, con radiación similar al del exterior, para equilibrar su nueva forma y sedada evitar el dolor.

Rock en su casa tenía una bitácora de todo, y anotaba todo lo que ocurriera en el día; habían pasado exactamente cinco meses desde que había llamado a la casa del doctor Black Jack, y no había recibido respuesta alguna, intentó varias veces y nadie atendía; estaba desesperado y molesto, nadie se había preocupado de Pinoko en todo este tiempo mientras ella seguía como rata de experimento.

- Necesito encontrar algo que me permita sacarla de ahí – se decía mientras se agarraba la cabeza con sus dos manos, sabía que era casi imposible sacarla de allí, era difícil entrar a la base de datos, para desactivar la puerta y necesitaba un infiltrado – nadie sería tan estúpido como para traicionar a mi padre.

* * *

_Tres meses atrás _

Ya estaba amaneciendo en Moscú, estaba helado y el cielo completamente gris, había llegado hace unas horas al lugar, tomó un taxi desde el aeropuerto hacia la Academia, todo esto era bastante extraño pero primero necesitaba una explicación, del por que le ocurrian estos sucesos paranormales a Pinoko, y del caso similar de unos de sus pacientes, tal vez así conseguiría entender el motivo de su secuestro; considerando que haya sido esa la causa. Black Jack entró en la academia y pidió hablar con la persona quien investigó el caso de Ichiro.

- Buenas tardes, necesito hablar con el psicólogo Alexander Aksakof por favor - le pidió a la secretaria.

-¿Biene a atenderse con él? - preguntó un mujer rubia de cabello rizado.

- No, dígale que soy el doctor Black Jack, hablé con él por teléfono ayer - dijo el cirujano.

- Muy bien, espere un momento - la rubia tomó el teléfono y llamó al psicólogo, después de unos minutos le dijo - Adelante doctor Black Jack, el señor Aksakof lo está esperando, cuarto piso, oficina siete - dijo sonriente la rubia

-Gracias - se limitó a decir solamente. Y como le había dicho la secretaria, subió al cuarto piso y se encontró con la oficina de Alexander, entró y se encontró a este en su escritorio mirándolo fijamente.

- Así que tu eres el famoso cirujano Black Jack del que todo el mundo habla - dijo un veterano, de cabello blanco, de ojos azules y de piel arrugada.

- Veo que mi popularidad es grande, que lastima que no he oído nada de usted.

- No te preocupes muchacho, pero dime ¿ porqué has venido a verme desde tan lejos? ¿ qué es lo que te inquieta?

- Quiero que me explique la investigación que hizo de Ichiro Ogata.

-...- hubo un silencio por parte de Alexander, luego suspiró - Ese joven tenía una habilidad especial, el podía mover toda clase de objeto a su disposición con su mente.

-¿Telequinesis? - Black Jack era una persona muy escéptica, si le hubieran hablado de esto hace unos años atrás, los hubiera tratado de demente.

-Así es, verás, todo en este mundo es creado con energía, incluso nosotros y esa energía sale de nuestro cerebro y es llamada flujo síquico activo y es capaz de afectar a la materia permitiendo que esta se mueva. Eso es lo que tenía Ichiro, llegó aquí a una edad muy temprana, le hicimos muchos ejercicios para poder controlar aquel flujo, pero fue retirado a mitad del entrenamiento... Sabe el cerebro humano sólo trabaja un mínimo porcentaje de su capacidad, y nuestra energía es baja, y mantiene un equilibrio con nuestro cuerpo, sin embargo si tu capacidad es elevada la energía también se eleva, pero hay que equilibrarla.

-¿Quien se llevó a Ichiro? - preguntó Black Jack

- La asociación de doctores, lo querían para un experimento ... Ahora dime Black Jack ¿ porqué preguntas por él?- la curiosidad era fuerte en el ruso

- Hace algunos años, llegó una paciente a mi casa pidiendo ser operada de un teratoma, al principio me negué, pero sus médicos de cabecera dijeron que pasaban cosas extrañas y acepté operarla, en medio de la operación ese teratoma me habló, mis instrumentos comezaron a fallar y estuvo a punto de asesinarme, al final la convencí de que viviría y la reconstruí con una piel artificial y desde ese momento esta conmigo, hasta hace dos meses, que fue secuestrada, justo después de que despertaran sus habilidades.

- Ya veo, es bastante complicado, tal vez la asociación de doctores este retomando la investigación... Eso sería desastroso.

- Ahora lo que me importa es encontrar a Pinoko - dijo mientras se levantaba - y usted ya me ha dado una pista por donde comenzar.

- Que bueno haberte sido de ayuda, espero puedas encontrar a la pequeña.

- Gracias - dijo Black Jack mientras se iba deprisa- _Si la asociación de doctores está detrás de todo esto de seguro Anabelle debe saber algo._

Así Black Jack comenzó la búsqueda de la presidenta de la Asociación de Doctores, que ese día en su casa fue atacada para volver a ejercer su cargo en la asociación, aún que no tiene muy claro si se habrá ido con ellos o logró escapar. El viaje de regreso a Japón no se hizo esperar, ella no puede estar muy lejos si la asociación la está buscando, buscaría nuevamente en el pueblo, de seguro alguien sabe acerca de ella por allí. Si bien se demoraría en encontrar una nueva pista, pero tenía que hacerlo por Pinoko.

* * *

-Señor Holmes, la señorita Anabelle Russo esta aquí - dijo una joven alta al entrar en la oficina

- Dile que pase - dijo Gerard Holmes un médico cirujano e investigador, dueño del centro de investigación de Kioto.- señorita Russo cuanto tiempo sin vernos - dijo El hombre mirando altivamente a la joven.

-Gerard, ¿no crees que fue un poco descortés al venir a buscarme de esa manera? - dijo la castaña cruzando los brazos

- Lo siento linda, pero tu sabes que me no me gusta que me rechazen una invitación.

-Y ahora ¿ qué quieres?, ya me tienes aquí.

- No es obvio, necesito la aprobación del proyecto

- Eso ni lo sueñes, mi padre canceló ese proyecto y te ordenó que no volvieras a experimentar e incluso que no vuelvas a reabrir las investigaciones y yo no voy a contradecir esas órdenes - dijo molesta.

- ¿Tu padre?, tu padre está muerto... Y si yo fuera tu, haría lo que me conviene de verdad, si es que no quieres terminar como tu estúpido padre - dijo molesto el pelo negro, aquellos ojos azules mostraban una sierta furia que debilitaría a cualquiera; Holmes se asercó peligrosamente hacia la castaña - te lo advierto Russo, no juegues a la niña buena conmigo, harás lo que yo te diga.

-¡Yo no te tengo miedo Gerard!, se que estas metido en la muerte de mi padre, y buscaré todas las pruebas para comprobarlo.- la castaña estaba asustada, pero no le permitiría a ese hombre ver sus verdaderos sentimientos.

- Eso ya lo veremos, pero para evitar complicaciones, ¿qué tal si lo piensas en privado? - dijo el pelinegro mientras chasqueaba los dedos, y casi como por arte de magia, entraron dos hombres de negro y la sujetaron.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?, ¡sueltenme! ... Holmes me las vas a...- no alcanzó a terminar su advertencia cuando unos de los hombre le colocó un pañuelo en su nariz, haciendo que callera desmayada.

-Tonta... Llévensela al sótano y procuran que no salga de ahí jamás - los dos hombres asintieron y la cargaron hacia el sótano de aquel enorme edificio, Gerard volvió a su escritorio y tomo su teléfono.- Señor Hirata, necesitamos una reunión, es urgente.

* * *

Bueno sé que me demorado mucho en subir este capítulo, y no hay excusas para ello, lo único que espero es que le haya gustado.

En este capitulo se irán aclarando varias cosas de la historia, y como se han dado cuenta, pasa del tiempo real al flash black rápidamente, y eso irá así durante todo el fanfiction, dudas, reclamos y demases en un rewiew :)... Muchas gracias por su paciencia y perdón por la demora.

Agradecimientos: Esplandian, Thekyuubininetailedfox, Youweon, Shadow Shaw Phantom, Shado SesxKagome4ever, Gatita gótica - Princess Ghotik, Dru, Annyfer, Mewfatima, Pan Súper Saiyajin y María.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, no saben lo feliz que pone ver tantos :'D

Atte. Elizabeth Salazar.


End file.
